


Halloween

by sidnihoudini



Series: Luca Willam Lecter [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidnihoudini/pseuds/sidnihoudini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hannibal does not make his standard weekend fare for dinner, they do sit down to a themed meal of pumpkin and carrot soup, with pork tenderloin and rosemary.</p><p>Luca eats while half dressed as the devil, everything in place except for his shirt, which Will has refused to give him until they’re actually going out the door. </p><p>Hannibal has quickly become used to having a half dressed child at their table; the things he used to frown at are now accepted deeply out of necessity, if nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing [Strange Powers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050993) I decided to continue this character in his own series. Seriously, writing Hannibal and Will with a son kills me with cute.
> 
> Alana is mentioned in this story; I think I will go into more of a backstory in a further installment, but for now all you need to know is this is non-AU (other than the fact they have a kid). I imagine this to be as canon compliant as a kid fic can be, and taking place a few years after the season three finale. Crazy shit, I know, but I promise I'll explain more at some point.
> 
> If you'd like to see a particular kid situation, or just wanna say hey, come find me [on tumblr](http://bonedaddies.tumblr.com)!

Hannibal’s sleeves are carefully rolled, and he is up to his elbows in pumpkin guts when Will walks back into the kitchen.

“We will spend some time separating the seeds from the pulp once we have emptied each pumpkin,” Hannibal narrates, glancing over at Luca. The five year old is balanced on the very edge of a kitchen chair beside him. Luca’s tiny, knobby elbows lean against the table top, and he arches his eyebrows up high as he listens carefully. “Both can be enjoyed on their own. We must not waste what we create.”

Luca nods sagely at that, a very serious expression on his face. It makes Will smile.

Whenever Hannibal uses a particular tone of voice - usually when he’s showing Luca how to do something for the first time - the boy gets very stoic, as if he is being bestowed upon a heavy wisdom. Hannibal, in his infinite patience, will often teach for as long as Luca’s interest holds out.

Though the small boy is still quite young, he is already a bottomless pit when it comes to knowledge. He is very much an equal combination of both Hannibal and Will in that regard.

“What’s papa carving in this one?” Will asks softly, moving around to stand behind Luca’s chair. He brushes his fingers through the curls that are still bath damp on Luca’s head, and then tucks the rogue tag back into the neck of Luca’s sleep onesie.

Luca reaches up to push Will’s hand away automatically, and answers, “This will be a very scary spider, papa will give him teeth. See! That will be a teeth!”

“One tooth, and many teeth, smart boy,” Hannibal explains, before plunging his carving knife back into the pumpkin. The quick movement sends all kinds of sense memories shivering down Will’s spine.

Hannibal has set up his carving station in the kitchen rather than the dining room, though the latter has much more workable table space than the former. As a direct result, they ended up eating breakfast in the dining room for the very first time that morning; it had been fine, though it had made Will feel like they were a bit like the new Addams Family.

He never thought he would have an opinion on where he preferred to eat breakfast, but it turns out he does, and it’s in the kitchen nook.

Moving back around said kitchen table, Will snags a Halloween sized candy bar from one of the boxes he unceremoniously opened after lunch and left wide open on the kitchen island. If Hannibal hadn’t been sidetracked with the pumpkins, Will can confidently say he’s sure the candy would have already been emptied into an expensive bowl and left in the front hallway as a hint. _Do not eat the candy you purchased to hand out to the children._

Will rips the wrapper off the chocolate bar, and pops it into his mouth in one chewy, delicious bite. And, before Luca can protest, he sets another down on the table in front of him for solidarity.

He also takes the brunt of the dark look Hannibal throws them both in return.

“I will have to take you both to the dentist, it seems,” Hannibal says mildly, looking down just long enough to pop out a little chunk of pumpkin that seems to be helping form one of the spider’s legs.

Luca looks vaguely horrified through the mouthful of candy he’s currently chewing, but Will just laughs and slides up behind Hannibal, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s middle. He’s always so warm to the touch, it drives Will absolutely insane.

“You would have to catch me and pin me down, first,” He whispers against the shell of Hannibal’s ear, before pressing a kiss to the side of his neck and walking away.

~

It’s Saturday morning, and Luca is spending it proudly displaying his collection of quickly transforming pumpkins.

“This one is a baby deer, daddy did that one - and this one is a skeleton!” He announces, holding Alana’s red manicured hand carefully as he leads her from pumpkin to pumpkin.

Each one that has been fully carved is now carefully lined up on the dining room table, needing only a small candle before being placed back outside on the steps.

Alana, on the other hand, stopped by only to drop off some notes for Hannibal regarding their new case. She clearly didn’t know what she was getting herself into when she accepted Hannibal’s genuine, albeit silted offer to stay for a fresh cup of coffee.

“Luca, do you not think that you should offer our guest something to go along with her coffee?” Hannibal asks, walking back into the dim room with a silver tray held in his hands.

On it rests two steaming glasses of fresh coffee: one for himself, and one for Alana.

There’s a moment where Luca considers his father’s advice, before he asks Alana, “Would you like a pumpkin?”

“No thank you, sweetheart,” Alana laughs, moving to sit down at the table as Hannibal sets the tray down on it.

As Hannibal takes a seat opposite her, Alana finds herself smiling. She doesn’t have to look very hard to find the matching smile on Hannibal’s face, though he is trying to fight it down. She remembers these early days of having a child fondly.

“Very proper manners indeed,” Hannibal muses, rubbing an unknown sticky substance off of Luca’s cheek with his thumb when the child wanders close enough to do so. “Now, will you go and tell daddy that his coffee waits for him in the kitchen?”

Luca nods promptly and runs off, colliding with a sleeping dog in the hallway before he begins to climb one stair at a time. He uses one hand on the railing as he was taught to do.

“He really is adorable,” Alana sighs, going back to her steaming coffee. With her free hand, she reaches for the case notes.

Though Hannibal does not agree outloud - being overly proud of such a precocious boy borders on too close to rude for Hannibal’s liking - he does nod, smiling again despite himself as he follows her sip with his own, and accepts the brand new file she slides across the table top.

~

That afternoon, Luca helps Will decorate the sprawling front lawn for the night’s trick-or-treaters.

“Papa does not like holes in his lawn,” Luca paraphrases, remembering the rescue dog they’d had earlier in the year that enjoyed digging like nothing else. There was no excitement in burying, it was just dig, dig, dig. Sargent Pepper had been one of the very few dogs that Will ended up having to flip, train, and adopt out.

Now, a little out of breath, Will uses his body weight to press the spike of the last fake tombstone into the damp, late fall ground.

“He’ll forgive us,” Will promises, straightening the tombstone. Hannibal got a big kick out of it when Will brought it home a few years ago, the first Halloween they’d lived in this house. It says, in big block letters carved into the foam, _HERE LIES SUE E. CIDE; SHE DIED._ “Where should we put the spiderwebs?”

Bouncing, Hannibal’s feelings regarding the state of the lawn long forgotten, Luca exclaims, “In the tree!”

“I think I’ll need your help with that, buddy,” Will replies, sounding very serious in his request. He uses Luca’s head to balance himself as he climbs back to his feet. “This is a two man job.”

Will pulls the tangled bundle of cotton cobwebs from the decorations box, and laughs when Luca makes an excited noise.

It takes a little longer with the boy’s help - young children have all the fine motor skills of a drunk person - but soon enough they’ve separated the cotton strands enough to hang loosely from the branches. Will doesn’t bother pulling the ladder out, just throws the webs up as much as he can while balancing on his tippy toes.

It’ll all have to come down in the morning, anyways. Hannibal’s got a weird thing for celebrating Christmas, and those decorations always started going up halfway through November.

“That looks very scary daddy, good job,” Luca nods, assessing Will’s sloppy handiwork.

Will grins, ruffling Luca’s hair as he stoops down to pick up a few weird plastic pieces that must have fallen off of the tombstones. He looks up when they both hear the sound of a car coming back down their long driveway.

“Looks like papa is home from the grocery store,” Will announces, watching Hannibal’s car rumble against the gravel.

Although he hadn’t been very happy about it, Hannibal ended up trading his Bentley legacy in for a more formidable Mercedes Benz when Luca came along. It’s essentially a very expensive, very opulent looking SUV. It always looks particularly funny sitting in the driveway beside Will’s mid-2000s Jeep Grand Cherokee, which he drives for both form and comfort.

You can cram a lot of dogs and kid shit into the back of a Jeep, he always says, usually to Hannibal’s unimpressed face.

“Do you think he’ll make us a special dinner for Halloween?” Will asks, dropping into a deep spooky voice. He leans over to tickle the back of Luca’s neck with his fingers, too.

Luca squirms, trying to appear thoughtful as he pushes Will’s hand away, looks between the spiderwebs floating down from the tree, and Hannibal pulling into his parking spot. It’s clear Luca is torn between wanting to continue assisting Will, or running to greet Hannibal at the car. 

More often than not, Hannibal comes home from the grocery store with some kind of expensive, fancy little treat for Luca. He hands it over in a tiny paper bag every time, patting Luca’s head as he squeals and says thank you.

Priming him to love grocery shopping - no, _bribing him_ , Will laughed once. Admittedly he’d been a little drunk at the time.

“I will go and ask, okay daddy?” Luca says, arching one eyebrow at Will. It’s such a Hannibal mannerism it makes Will laugh.

He looks over to where Hannibal has already turned off the car’s ignition and popped the trunk before nodding, still smiling a little as he watches Luca take off across their not so insignificantly sized front lawn.

Hannibal catches Luca at the foot of his car, coming around the side to scare him with perfect timing.

The yelp and resounding scream make Will laugh. Honestly, what’s funnier than a kid getting scared? He watches, amused, as Hannibal smiles at the reaction, too, content in the fright he has bestowed as he picks Luca up and holds him easily on one hip.

Luca doesn’t look upset, necessarily, it’s closer to betrayal. Will can see the deep frown on his face from here.

Hannibal fights back an amused expression and nods stoically as Luca says something. He kisses him once more on the forehead before setting him back down on the ground, his paper bagged treat clutched carefully in one hand.

~

“He was very offended by the fright I gave him,” Hannibal smiles into Will’s hair, as he leans further back against the counter.

Will moves with Hannibal’s body, unable to do anything else with the arms wrapped around him, and laughs.

“A very scary Halloween, indeed,” He teases, accepting the kiss that Hannibal presses against his mouth, and then another and another.

Hannibal murmurs his agreement, and begins to move his mouth down Will’s jaw, pressing more open mouthed kisses there until Will turns his head to the side. It’s only then that Hannibal takes his opportunity, and presses his nose into the warm spot behind Will’s ear. He inhales deeply, and groans gently when he gets his fill of the familiar scent he’s been chasing after all day.

“I believe it is your turn to take over pumpkin duty,” Hannibal muses, as they hear a clatter in the attached dining room. Luca’s pumpkin show room, now also quickly on its way to becoming a pumpkin studio, as well. Luca has broken out his colored pens and paper to sit and make custom designs at the dining room table.

Will makes a quiet noise in the back of his throat, and tugs Hannibal’s face back down towards his.

“Maybe he forgot,” He whispers, pressing their mouths together again. Hannibal snorts lightly against his cheek.

When Luca calls them both from the other room Hannibal begins to laugh, genuinely entertained by the low groan that Will presses into his chin.

~

While Hannibal does not make his standard weekend fare for dinner, they do sit down to a themed meal of pumpkin and carrot soup, with pork tenderloin and rosemary.

Luca eats while half dressed as the devil, everything in place except for his shirt, which Will has refused to give him until they’re actually going out the door. Hannibal has quickly become used to having a half dressed child at their table; the things he used to frown at are now accepted deeply out of necessity, if nothing else.

“This, is, so, good,” Luca announces, punctuating each word as he moves back and forth in his seat. A few bites later he breaks into a short, tuneless song with the exact same words; Will now deeply regrets the additional candy he snuck him after they finished successfully decorating the lawn.

The doorbell rings for the first time halfway through their meal; Will gets up automatically, grabbing the candy from where Hannibal ended up pouring it into a big glass bowl on the sideboard table.

“Papa, that means I’m late!” Luca exclaims, eyes suddenly wide with fear at the prospect of missing out on what is potentially the very first round of candy.

Hannibal shakes his head, and points at Luca’s dinner plate with the finger presently pressed to his own silverware.

“We must finish our meal first,” He explains, raising both eyebrows patiently. “Devils must eat too, my boy.”

Even though Luca doesn’t look like he buys it, he does settle down and work a bit faster on moving soup from bowl to mouth.

He alternates between that and dipping bits of pork into his soup as a sauce; Hannibal has allowed many things that he would not have ten years ago, but he will not break and invite ketchup onto his dinner table.

“Those kids were cute,” Will announces, coming back into the dining room empty handed. He left the candy bowl in the front hall, so they won’t have to carry it between rooms each round. “A princess, a lion, and a cat. I was a cat, one year.”

That immediately piques Hannibal’s interest. He raises an eyebrow at Will, the corner of his mouth quirking in a curious little smile.

“I must admit I wish I could see photo evidence of that,” He teases, finishing off the last remains of his own plate.

Will laughs and reaches for his wine, done with his own meal. He takes a sip and answers, “It wasn’t as cute as you’re probably imagining. I was too old to be a cat, and I only had ears and whiskers.”

“You didn’t have a tails?” Luca asks, suddenly horrified. He accidentally drops a piece of pork into his soup.

Sitting back, letting Hannibal clear his plate, Will shakes his head solemnly, and then replies, “Not that year. The next year I was a clown, though. I was very scary.”

“I don’t like clowns,” Luca agrees, reaching up to adjust his horns.

~

Luca is very charming when he wants to be.

The direct evidence of this is a half filled candy bag approximately twenty minutes after they’ve begun making the rounds.

He goes up to each house by himself, completely unprompted by Hannibal and Will, who wait patiently at the sidewalk for him to return.

Whenever Hannibal stands in the street to let other children pass, Will enjoys stepping back up onto the curb to get a rare few inches of height over Hannibal. He smiles wickedly each time, and wraps his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, biting against his skull as they wait for their boy’s return.

“That lady was very nice,” Luca announces, stopping when he’s sidetracked by a small wiener dog travelling with another group of trick-or-treaters. The dog hangs back long enough for Luca to get two pets in before he’s whistled for, and goes racing back down the sidewalk to catch up. “She gave me one more candies than I was allowed to take.”

Reaching for Luca’s hand, Will makes appreciative noises - seriously, thanks nice candy lady, Will will be cashing in on that extra bar later - as they continue on towards the next house.

Hannibal alternates between walking on the street to their right, or behind them when a car is parked in his path. More than anything he loves observing Will and Luca both, especially when they are like this.

“Do not forget your please and thank yous, yes?” Hannibal reminds, stepping forward to adjust Luca’s devil horns before he walks down the next path at another house.

Luca, as much of a terror as he may be sometimes, has always been very polite and kind with people who are not his parents.

“Papa, I always remember,” He nods sagely, enforcing his promise with a gentle pat to the back of Hannibal’s hand before he turns to walk down the circular path lined with glowing pumpkins.

Hannibal and Will stand at the edge of the lawn, waiting. Will ends up laughing when Luca turns to carefully hold onto the iron railing on his way back down the house steps, little legs moving fast along the brick. When he reaches the ground, he yells another loud ‘thank you!’ as he hurries down the rest of the pathway.

“My little devil boy,” Hannibal grins upon his return.

Even though Luca is capable to walk, he can’t help but pick him up for a tight hug as they move down the sidewalk once more.

~

Luca passes out within half an hour of being home.

In the living room, with both legs stretched out on the couch, he sits surrounded by candy and still holds a small chocolate bar in one hand. His head tilts forward, and forward, and forward, until his little horns fall off and he falls asleep with his chin balanced against his chest.

“I will carry him to bed,” Hannibal murmurs, disregarding his tablet as he begins to get up from his arm chair.

Will crouches down beside Luca’s sleeping form, and begins to load his candy back into the plastic pumpkin shaped bucket. When that’s done, he reaches up and gently removes the devil horns from where they fell against his son’s chest.

“I think these are father _and_ son sized,” He says, unceremoniously sliding them onto Hannibal’s head as Hannibal stands back up with both arms full of lanky toddler. There’s no way to easily remove the horns without compromising his grip, and Will knows it.

Hannibal frowns, which makes Will grin, and shakes his head, unimpressed. Despite what Will thinks, the horns are obviously child sized, and sit funny against Hannibal’s head.

“If the devil truly is among the three of us, I believe he would be you,” Hannibal advises in a low murmur, but not before leaning forward to crush Luca’s sleeping form between their bodies in an effort to press a kiss to Will’s open mouth.

Will watches the way Hannibal’s shirt pulls across his back muscles appreciatively, and then kneels down to clean up the remainder of the shrapnel that seemed to follow Luca around no matter the situation. As he hears Hannibal begin to descend up the staircase, his brain connects two and two together and he grins, quickly standing up and turning around.

“Hannibal!” Will stage whispers, waiting for Hannibal to stop and turn on the stairs. Once he has Hannibal’s full attention, he grins and says, “Keep the horns on.”

Hannibal’s mouth twitches in a half smile, but he still manages a stoic, “As you wish, darling,” in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see more of this verse!


End file.
